


Как я встретил этого парня

by ho_ra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_ra/pseuds/ho_ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо проводит отпуск в Ирландии. Однажды дождливым днем в прачечной отеля он встречает голого и промокшего Торина, который решил сделать предложение, но, к сожалению, не Бильбо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как я встретил этого парня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy You Met (At The Coin Laundry)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874021) by [Lee_Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy). 



Бильбо сидел на стиральной машине и болтал ногами, стуча пятками о белый металл. До конца книги ему оставалось несколько страниц, когда Бильбо неожиданно услышал "кхм". Это было довольно грубо, и Бильбо решил, что совесть вполне позволит ему проигнорировать незнакомца.

— Кхм, кхм, — снова послышалось за спиной Бильбо.

Он перевернул страницу, задаваясь вопросом, решится ли главнокомандующий НАТО объявить войну Советскому Союзу. Кто-то продолжал покашливать, безуспешно пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Бильбо не ожидал, что генерал Алекссев выживет, особенно после того, как его расстреляло Политбюро. Может, "Черный ястреб" откроет огонь?

— Прошу прощения, — произнес незнакомец очень приятным баритоном с мягким йоркширским акцентом. По интонации Бильбо понял, что обладатель этого голоса в данный момент взбешен. — Но ваша стирка закончилась полчаса назад.  
— Ну да. Закончилась, — ответил Бильбо, даже не подняв головы.  
— Просто охренеть, — прокомментировал незнакомец. — Это, должно быть, отличная книга.

Бильбо молча поднял толстый том. Таймер на стиральной машине снова прозвенел. Бильбо только сейчас заметил, что он звенел уже достаточно долго.

— Да, — произнес незнакомец после долгой паузы. — Это и впрямь отличная книга. Но мне нужно постирать, так что выметайтесь отсюда. Пожалуйста.

Теперь в его голосе слышилось отчаяние, и Бильбо наконец поднял голову. Ого.  
Вот это да.

— Вы голый, — «и невероятно привлекательный», хотел добавить он, но сдержался. — Почему вы голый?  
Вошедший держал в руках мокрые и грязные джинсы и футболку с надписью "Реал Мадрид".  
— Авиакомпания потеряла мой чемодан. Я уже неделю ношу эту одежду, а через час у меня свидание. Так что не могли бы вы оторваться от чтения и достать свои вещи?  
Отчаяние в голосе незнакомца можно было рукой пощупать.  
— Свидание, — произнес Бильбо со явным разочарованием. — В таком случае... — Он аккуратно положил закладку между страниц и спрыгнул с стиральной машины. — Я Бильбо, раз вы так любезно не поинтересовались. Приятно познакомиться.  
— Торин. Не могли бы вы поторопиться?  
Бильбо, достававший одежду, начал складывать в сушилку каждый предмет по отдельности, двигаясь медленно и вдумчиво.  
— Приятно познакомиться с вами, Бильбо, — передразнивал он при этом, — спасибо за то, что отложили книгу и согласились мне помочь, Бильбо. Давайте в благодарность я угощу вас кружкой пива, Бильбо.  
Торин бросил на него сердитый взгляд:  
— Обхохочешься.

Как только Бильбо отошел от стиральной машины, Торин ринулся к ней и запихал свой жалкий куль в барабан, хлопнул дверцей, потянулся в карман...  
Которого у него, естественно, не было. Он же был голым.  
— Вот черт, — сказал Торин, пнув от всей души стиральную машину. А потом еще разок, как будто из нее волшебным образом могла выпасть пара евро.

Бильбо глубоко вздохнул. Ему стало жалко несчастного, несмотря на всю его грубость и футболку с "Реал Мадрид".  
— Вот, — сказал он, выудив несколько монет из своего кармана и протянув их Торину. — Будешь должен две кружки.  
Торин осторожно взял мелочь, как будто опасался, что Бильбо спрячет деньги обратно.  
— Спасибо, — произнес он, — наверное.  
— Пожалуйста. Наверное. — Бильбо запустил сушилку и прислонился к двери, снова раскрыв книгу. — Так и будешь тут ошиваться?  
— Нет, собираюсь пробежаться под дождем голышом.  
На улице моросило с самого утра. Ничего удивительного, в юго-восточной части Ирландии дождь идет постоянно.  
— Чем ты вообще занимался? Купался в лужах?  
Торин посмотрел на свою мокрую и перепачканную одежду.  
— Я заблудился.  
Бильбо задался вопросом, как можно заблудиться в крохотном курортном городке.  
— Понятно. Ну, к счастью для тебя, в отеле есть прачечная.  
Торин промолчал. Он взглянул на часы и нервно пальцами провел по темным спутанным волосам.

Они некоторое время простояли в тишине, только стиральная и сушильная машины громыхали вразнобой. Бильбо пролистал несколько страниц, но не смог сосредоточиться. Он то и дело украдкой смотрел на Торина. Один раз Торин поймал его взгляд и нахмурился в ответ. Бильбо тут же поспешил вернуться к книге. Его щеки запылали.  
— Извини, — пробормотал он.  
— Все нормально, — ответил Торин через пару секунд. — Должно быть, ужасно интересно?  
Бильбо хотел соврать, но передумал.  
— Немного. А что сказали на ресепшене, когда ты проходил мимо них в таком виде?  
— Я дождался перерыва, — сказал Торин, — но в холле как раз собралась группа туристов. Кажется, меня заметила какая-то старушка.  
Бильбо прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Не получилось.  
— А почему ты не накинул полотенце? Или ты мог бы раздеться уже внизу.  
Торин уставился на него.  
— Мне... не пришло такое в голову, — сказал он в замешательстве, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — О боже, я совсем растерялся.  
— Наверное, очень важное свидание.  
— Так и есть, — ответил Торин глухо, не опуская рук. — Я вез кольцо в чемодане. Который потеряла авиакомпания. Поэтому я здесь, в Ирландии, где живет лишь один знакомый мне человек, снимаю номер в отеле, который не могу себе позволить.  
— О, — произнес Бильбо. Он чувствовал, что стал свидетелем чего-то крайне важного. Как будто он прочитал сценарий разворачивающейся перед ним драмы. — Тогда мои... поздравления?  
— Если все сложится. Беготня голышом не сильно помогает. Поэтому я и оказался здесь: прячусь в прачечной.  
— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Бильбо, все еще улыбаясь, — если захочешь, то предложение руки и сердца, сделанное в голом виде, могу принять я.  
Торин взглянул на него, широко раскрыв глаза. На этот раз настал его черед краснеть и отводить взгляд.  
— Я... буду иметь в виду, — ответил Торин.

Вдруг одна из машин тренькнула, и Торин с Бильбо подскочили от неожиданности.  
— Сушилка, — сказал Торин, хоть и так было понятно. — Я тогда...  
Бильбо опять полез в карман в поисках мелочи и выудил оттуда как раз нужное количество.  
— Держи, — протянул он, — не беспокойся.  
— Теперь я должен тебе три кружки, — ответил Торин.  
Бильбо кивнул, как он надеялся, равнодушно. Он напомнил себе, что Торин собирается сделать предложение.  
— Можем отпраздновать твою помолвку, — сказал он.  
Торин лишь устало пожал плечами. — Если она состоится.  
Бильбо, не замечавший раньше за собой признаков эгоизма, тем не менее не смог заставить себя пожелать Торину удачи. Он лишь забрал свои вещи и бросил слабое:  
— Тогда увидимся как-нибудь.

Он вернулся в номер и упал на кровать, коря себя за несносный характер и бесстыдный флирт с почти женатым мужчиной.  
Только потом, ближе к вечеру, когда дождь перешел в туманную морось, а Торин, без сомнения, давным-давно ушел, Бильбо понял, что забыл любимую книгу на сушильной машине. Спустившись вниз, чтобы ее забрать, Бильбо обнаружил, что в комнате было пусто. Книги нигде не было.

***

Когда Бильбо приехал в Ирландию, он сказал сотруднику таможни, что пробудет тут неделю. Максимум две. После смерти родителей Бильбо осталось богатое наследство, при этом четыре года бесплатной учебы в государственном институте не сильно повлияли на его банковский счет. Так что Бильбо решил отпраздновать выпускной, отправившись в нежданное путешествие по Европе — пуститься в путь тихо и спокойно, пару дней провести в Ирландии, оттуда вылететь в Лондон, а потом на материк. Остальную часть маршрута он не продумал, решив, что так будет интереснее. Почти как приключение.

Неделю или две, сказал он тогда таможеннику.  
Это было три месяца назад.

А все оттого, что Ирландия неожиданно понравилась Бильбо. Ему пришлись по душе туманные зеленые холмы и скалистые пляжи. Ему нравилась местная команда по регби и японские игровые телешоу, которые вечно шли по крохотному отельному телевизору. Особенно нравился пожилой менеджер в отеле, который знал лучшие пабы по всей стране и курил трубку, откровенно игнорируя знак "не курить", вывешенный при входе.  
Поэтому Бильбо все оттягивал и оттягивал свой отъезд.  
Периодически он просматривал рейсы до Мадрида и сезонные билеты в Барселону, и этого было для него достаточно. 

К несчастью, все хорошее имеет обыкновение заканчиваться, и Бильбо не мог остаться в Ирландии навсегда. Девяносто дней безвизового пребывания подходили к концу. Поэтому через несколько дней после знакомства в прачечной, утром в понедельник Бильбо с тяжелым сердцем отправился на велосипеде на свой любимый пляж в последний раз. Страдбалли была укромной песочной бухтой, по обеим сторонам которой возвышались низкие каменистые зубья утесов, вившихся по всему берегу. В гряде скрывался едва различимый вход в пещеру. Бильбо всегда хотелось туда попасть, но он никогда к ней не приближался.

Сегодня в небе парили лишь белые облака, и Бильбо решил взобраться на одну из гигантских скал, разбросанных по пляжу около утесов. Он выбрал самую удобную, нагретую поздним летним солнцем и защищенную от холодного порывистого ветра. Около дороги к бухте росла земляника. Бильбо аккуратно завернул маленький урожай в носовой платок и положил в карман. А теперь он его достал, ягоды немного помялись, но сохранили аппетитный вид — идеально для утреннего перекуса. Бильбо достал из рюкзака книгу и устроился на площадке с твердым намерением не двигаться с места до самого обеда или пока не заурчит в животе. Пропавшая в прачечной книга так и не нашлась, и это ужасно раздражало Бильбо. 

Спустя пару ленивых часов Бильбо оторвался от подвигов неутомимого Джека Райана и обнаружил, что в его плане образовалась небольшая неувязка.  
— Ой, — сказал Бильбо, с несчастным видом глядя на волны, бьющиеся о края скалы, где он устроился. Полоса пляжа сократилась по меньшей мере на девять метров, а прилив все прибывал. Бильбо оказался посреди океана, и совсем скоро его пристанище должно было скрыться в волнах. 

В какой-то момент Бильбо показалось, что он увидел одинокую фигуру на другой стороне бухты, на тропе, уходившей в сторону от главной дороги, но кричать или махать руками, чтобы привлечь внимание, не было смысла. Что этот человек мог сделать? У Бильбо оставался лишь один выход. Он аккуратно собрал вещи, решительно поднял рюкзак над головой и прыгнул в воду. Вода доставала немного выше пояса. Движения Бильбо вызывали столько брызг, не говоря уж о волнах, что на сушу он вернулся полностью вымокшим. Одежда липла и натирала, а вода хлюпала в ботинках всю дорогу обратно. Бильбо ждало жалкое и неприятное возвращение в город. Он утешал себя мыслью, что, по крайней мере, никто не видел его незапланированного прыжка в воду. А это значит, что Бильбо сможет беззастенчиво об этом соврать и никто не узнает правду.

При этой мысли Бильбо бросил взгляд на тропу и заметил у велосипеда знакомый силуэт. Что ж, в этот раз Торин был хотя бы одет.  
— С тебя капает, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за подходящим Бильбо. — Дождь еще не начался. Или ты решил поплавать в столь солнечный день?  
Бильбо раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Я сидел на скале и забыл про время.  
— Не вижу никаких скал.  
Обернувшись, Бильбо увидел, что его скала окончательно скрылась под водой.  
— Ну, там была скала. И даже очень удобная.  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — произнес Торин, — ты опять читал.

Вместо ответа Бильбо промолчал. Теперь настал черед Торина улыбаться. Бильбо не мог не отметить, что улыбка Торину очень шла. Бильбо подумал, что это несправедливо.  
— Что ты тут вообще делаешь? — спросил он.  
— Гуляю, — ответил Торин с видом "а как это еще назвать, придурок".

Бильбо снял ботинки, вылил из них воду и выжал свои разномастные носки.  
— Пешком от самого города? — поинтересовался он.  
Торин пожал плечами.  
— Надо было многое обдумать.  
— А, точно! Как прошло твое свидание? Он принял твое предложение? — Бильбо запоздало осознал, что не знает, гей Торин или нет. Бильбо этот вопрос казался решенным, но шанс позорно ошибиться все еще существовал. Такое с ним уже бывало.  
Вселенная решила, что в этот раз будет иначе.  
— Нет, — ответил Торин. — Не принял.  
— О, это... В общем, я сожалею, — Бильбо судорожно соображал. — Значит, ты уезжаешь? То есть, ты говорил, что кроме него, никого тут не знаешь... Короче, забудь. Это не мое дело.  
— Не твое, — согласился Торин, но потом снова улыбнулся, на этот раз мягче и задумчивее. — Но теперь я еще знаю тебя, согласен?

От этих слов сердце Бильбо совершило нелепый кульбит.  
— Наверно, да. Послушай... мне нужно возвращаться: обсохнуть, переодеться, — ветер крепчал и мокрая рубашка неприятно липла к влажной коже. Бильбо уже начинало потряхивать.  
— Если хочешь, могу одолжить толстовку. Мой багаж наконец доставили.

Бильбо понимал, что нужно оставить Торина одного, дать ему время пережить отказ, но у Бильбо не хватило воли отказаться. У Торина был глубокий тёплый голос и мягкая улыбка, а волосы трогательно растрепались на ветру.  
— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Бильбо.  
— Может оказаться великовата, — улыбнулся Торин, — но хотя бы теплая.

Великовата — это еще слабо сказано. Торин был высоким, метр восемьдесят, как минимум, широкоплечим и с развитыми мышцами человека, не чурающегося физического труда. А вот Бильбо с трудом доставал до верхних полок на собственной кухне. Торинова толстовка оказалась ему до середины бедер, а чтобы взяться за руль велосипеда, ему пришлось два раза закатать рукава. Бильбо был уверен, что выглядел по-идиотски.

Но ткань, смягченная сотнями стирок, приятно грела Бильбо. Он перестал дрожать почти моментально.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он снова. — Отличная толстовка. Если не против, оставлю на ресепшене.  
Торин кивнул. Когда Бильбо уже попрощался и вырулил на дорогу, он крикнул вдогонку:  
— Я в номере 140. Можешь просто сам занести, если захочешь. Я вернусь через пару часов.  
Бильбо остановился.  
— Договорились, — крикнул он в ответ немного неуверенно. — Да, думаю, так будет лучше.

Остаток пути до города он провел в размышлениях, гадая, в какой же омут он собирается окунуться. Что не мешало ему вспоминать легкую неуверенную улыбку Торина и наслаждаться приятным запахом толстовки — корицы, пряности и древесного дыма. Этот запах напомнил Бильбо о свежих осенних деньках на родине, по которой он ни капельки не скучал. В Штатах его никто не ждал. Там остались лишь пустой дом и подработка в книжном магазинчике его кузена. Но скоро наступит сентябрь, и Бильбо придется покинуть Ирландию.  
Куда же он направится дальше?

***

Преувеличенно уверенно Бильбо постучал в дверь номера 140, держа в руках постиранную и сухую толстовку. Не прошло и секунды, как дверь перед ним распахнулась. На пороге стоял Торин. Он что, все это время ждал у двери?  
— Спасибо, — произнес он хмуро, забирая толстовку, которую Бильбо ему протянул. — Надеюсь, пригодилась.  
— Очень, — ответил Бильбо.

Потом они молча простояли, как показалось Бильбо, целую вечность, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза. Торин прочистил горло, но ничего не сказал. Бильбо перенес вес на другую ногу, теребя нижний край кардигана.  
— Наверно, я лучше... — начал Бильбо вместе с Торином, который произнес:  
— У меня твоя книга. Ты забыл ее в прачечной.  
— О, а я гадал, куда она пропала.  
— Я хотел оставить ее на ресепшене, но... — слегка смутившись, Торин пожал плечами, — руки не дошли. Если хочешь, можешь зайти, а я пока принесу. Она где-то здесь.

"Где-то здесь" оказалось у кофейника на самом виду, но Бильбо притворился, что не заметил, пока Торин делал вид, что разыскивает книгу по всей комнате.  
— Ага! — воскликнул он несколько минут спустя, когда Бильбо наконец устал стоять и присел на краешек кровати, прислушиваясь к знакомым крикам и музыкальному сопровождению телешоу "Напряжённое положение! Замок Такэси", доносившихся из крошечного телевизора в углу.  
— Вот она. Том Клэнси. Значит, любишь военную историю?

Торин протянул книгу Бильбо с той легкостью и уверенностью, которыми обладают бывшие школьные и университетские звезды футбола. Бильбо, недавно запнувшийся в собственных слишком больших ступнях, неловко вскинул руки и уронил книгу на ковролин.  
— Предпочитаю приключения, — пояснил Бильбо, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять ее. — А ты?  
Торин пожал плечами.  
— Мой отец был военным. И дед тоже. Думаю, это семейное.  
— О, так и ты военный? — догадался Бильбо.  
— Был. Пока не выперли из армии, — ответил Торин с нарочитой небрежностью. — А потом из дома. 

Бильбо задумался над ответом, но Торин его опередил.  
— Я все еще должен тебе пару кружек. Давай прогуляемся? Как по мне, так в "Якоре" тесновато, но можем заглянуть в "У Мэрри".  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Бильбо и сразу же добавил: — О, черт. Нет, я не могу.  
— Конечно, — ответил Торин вежливым и отчужденно. — Понимаю. Прошу прощения, если задержал...  
Но Бильбо его перебил.  
— Нет, ты не понял. Я бы с большим удовольствием. Но сегодня играет моя команда.  
— Твоя команда?

Бильбо замолчал. Он не забыл, что Торин из тех парней, которые даже на свидания надевают фанатские футболки с "Реал Мадридом".  
— Э, я вроде как фанат футбола. Европейского, к твоему сведению.  
— Единственная игра сегодня — матч между "Барселоной" и "Малагой", — произнес Торин. — Хоть одна достойная команда. Только не говори, что выкрикиваешь речевки в честь самодовольного засранца Месси?  
— Даже не начинай, — сурово ответил Бильбо. — Лионель Месси — один из самых лучших форвардов нашего времени. И если уж мы заговорили о самодовольстве, то далеко ходить не надо, стоит взять того же Криштиану Роналду, так что...

Торин поднял ладони в знак поражения.  
— Так ты у нас футбольный фанат? — негромко сказал он. — Расскажи, как так получилось, что американец без ума от испанской команды?  
Бильбо немного сник.  
— Мой отец был родом из Брайтона, а мама моталась по разным городам, — пояснил он. — Они встретились в Каталонии. Она влюбилась в Барселону так же сильно, как и в моего отца.  
— И ты не остался равнодушным?  
Бильбо кивнул.  
— Даже переехав в Штаты, мама продолжала вспоминать любимые места в старых европейских столицах — Монмартр, Дворец каталонской музыки. Но больше всего она любила Барселону.  
— Любила, — повторил Торин осторожно.  
Наверно, не стоило акцентировать на этом внимание, но Бильбо все равно кивнул.  
— Умерла. Три года назад.  
— Извини.  
— Такое случается. Поэтому я здесь. Решил, что отправлюсь в собственное путешествие, как мама.

Он схватил пульт и переключил канал, ожидая начала игры. Минуту или две Торин ерзал на противоположной от Бильбо стороне кровати, а потом подскочил и принес коробку пива из маленького отельного холодильника.  
— Я все еще тебе должен, — пояснил он.  
Бильбо с удовольствием бы поменял десяток коробок пива на хорошую бутылочку Каберне Совиньон. Но нельзя прожить в Ирландии три месяца и не оценить сорт крепкого пива. Он принял предложенный Гиннесс и прислонился к изголовью кровати, подтянув колени к груди. По окну снова застучали капли дождя. Торин не стал включать отопление, и тонкий кардиган не спасал Бильбо от холода. Вот такое лето в Ирландии.

— Если хочешь опять утянуть мою толстовку, то ничего не выйдет, — сообщил ему Торин, устраиваясь рядом и вытягивая ноги. — По твоей милости я должен полтора часа глазеть на "Барселону". А ты будешь трястись весь вечер.  
Но на деле, Торин был на удивление снисходителен к игре, только время времени проезжался по Месси. После начала второго тайма (три идеальные возможности для гола подряд и все упущенные, еще и бессмысленные передачи Хави) Торин положил руку на плечи Бильбо и это непринужденное объятие согревало Бильбо сильнее, чем взятая украдкой толстовка.

В итоге все закончилось хорошо. "Барселона" выиграла, и Бильбо нашел в себе мужество на радостях поцеловать Торина. Правда, в процессе он задел ториново пиво, и вся их одежда вместе с одеялом промокли насквозь, но Торин не обратил на это внимания.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказал он, запустив пальцы в спутанные кудри Бильбо. — Внизу как раз есть прачечная. 

***

Следующим утром у Бильбо улетал в Лондон. Он спустился к стойке регистрации, отдал ключи от номера и попрощался с мистером Греем, когда в холл вошел высокий и невообразимо красивый блондин. Он прошел мимо Бильбо, даже не взглянув на него.  
— Торин Оукеншильд все еще здесь? — спросил он.

Мистер Грей оглядел гостя из-под кустистых бровей и выпустил колечко дыма.  
— Возможно, — ответил он.  
— Это значит «да». Передадите ему вот это? Он уже знает, что мне это не нужно. — Блондин поставил на отполированную мраморную стойку бархатную коробочку. — И передайте ему, что я с ним прощаюсь.  
— Я вам не почтовый голубь, — сердито отрезал мистер Грей. — Сами передавайте. Он снова повернулся к Бильбо. — Хорошей вам осени, мистер Бэггинс. Полагаю, мы с вами еще увидимся.  
— Надеюсь, — ответил Бильбо, наконец отводя взгляд от таинственного избранника Торина, отвергнувшего его предложение. Ему нестерпимо было любопытно, но Бильбо обещал себе, что не будет допытываться. Слишком рьяно. — Рядом с Кингс-Кросс сдается квартира. Торин знаком с хозяином. Поживем — увидим.

Блондин издал легкий возглас удивления и опустил голубые глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Бильбо пронзительным взглядом.  
— Значит, он все-таки кого-то нашел. Я так и думал, — произнес он. — Удачи. С Торином Оукеншильдом она вам понадобится.  
У Бильбо было подозрение, что блондин прав, но в ответ он лишь пожал плечами.  
— Похоже на приключение, — сказал Бильбо, засунув руки в карманы слишком большой для него толстовки. — Которого я ждал всю жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для команды fandom hobbit 2014 для Фандомной битвы 2014


End file.
